


Without You

by periodtp00h



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Will Byers, Halloween, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Smoking, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periodtp00h/pseuds/periodtp00h
Summary: It has been two weeks since Will Byers has returned from the Upside Down. Everyone seemed to move on and forget about what happened, but that wasn’t easy for him. Yeah, every once and a while Mike would bring up Eleven and how much he missed her, but for Will, it was different. He was starting to see things; things he wasn’t supposed to be seeing. Sometimes, he would even see everything around him like it was in the Upside Down. Something was after him, and he had to tell someone. That someone was Mike. Yeah, he trusted his mom and Jonathan, but Mike understood him. He seemed to be the only one who did, which is why Will has a crush on him.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Bob Newby, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is gonna take place from the beginning of season 2, and go into season 3. Byler is real yall 😭

“Will!”

Will turned to where the voice was coming from, closing his locker. A smile crept across his face when he saw it was his best friend, Mike. “Hey, Mike.” Will said, making his way over to the taller boy. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he laid eyes on him. His fluffy black hair, his big brown eyes, freckles scattered across his face like stars in the night sky, and those plump lips brought it all together. He just wanted to kis-

“Will.” Mike said sternly, shaking the smaller boy gently, causing Will to flinch a bit. “Are you?”

“Um....am I what?” Will asked, getting a confused look from Mike. Mike had obviously been talking to him, but Will was too busy studying his features. “Are you free to come to the arcade tonight with the party?” Mike repeated, starting to walk down the hallway towards their next class with Will.

“Yeah...Yeah!” Will exclaimed, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow. Will took every chance he could get to be with Mike. Even if the party was there, he was still with Mike. “Excited, are we?” The raven haired boy questioned, suspicious of his friend. 

Will looked into his eyes, a small, soft smile plastered on his face yet again. “Yeah. I am..”

**In class  
**

Will could not keep his eyes off of Mike, admiring his features yet again. He didn’t want it to be obvious that he was staring, so he just looked from the corner of his eyes, not paying attention to Mr. Clarke’s lesson at all.

Soon, he noticed a girl with long, wavy red hair entered the classroom. Will looked over to see what Mike thinks about her, trying to read his expression, but he looked like he could care less.

That was good. He didn’t want Mike drooling over another girl. He talks enough about how much he misses Eleven already, he didn’t need to hear him ramble about another girl.

**Later at the arcade**

The party gathered around Dustin as he played Dig Dug, shouting at him and encouraging him. Once he lost, the title screen of the game came up, showing the top 5 highest scores in the game. All of their eyes widened when they realized that their spot as number 1 wasn’t theirs anymore. “What?! Who is MadMax!?” Dustin exclaimed. Will looked over to his left, now ignoring the chattering and arguing between his 3 friends, watching other people playing games and whining when they lost. Then, he heard a voice behind him. “I wish El was here so she could try!” Of course, it was Mike. Will turned his gaze to him, frowning a little. “Yeah, I bet she could beat MadMax in a heartbeat!” Lucas added. Dustin put his hands in his pockets, chuckling. “Mike, let’s be real. You just want El back so you guys can suck face.” 

Will felt his heart begin to ache. He suddenly had trouble breathing, tears beginning to burn in his eyes. He didn’t want to ruin this night for everyone. He had done enough to everyones lives within the past few weeks. Soon enough, he found himself walking outside of the arcade, staring into the sky with tears quickly escaping his eyes, racing down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, then opened them. The sight he saw was terrifying.

Will was in the Upside Down.

Or that’s what he thought.

He began to breathe heavily, staring at a shadowy figure that had appeared in the blood red sky. “M-Mike! Mike!” He cried. Mike was always the first person he called out to when he needed help. Mike would always protect him, and he knew that. “Mike! Mike!” He kept shouting, sobbing.

Will felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back into reality. He looked around, seeing Mike, Dustin, and Lucas surrounding him. “Will! Are you okay?” Mike asked, a worried look plastered on his face. He brought his hand up to wipe Will’s warm tears from his face, causing the smaller boy to blush. “I...I’m okay...I’m okay now..” Will confirmed, smiling up at Mike, his eyes going to his dark-haired friend’s lips again. Lucas and Dustin headed back inside once they found out he was okay.

Mike smiled and wrapped his arm around Will. “C’mon. You’re up on Dig Dug. Let’s get that top score back, huh?” Will’s heart beat rapidly, his hands getting shaky. He was sure his face was tinted a bright red. “Y...Yeah...” He murmured, smiling to himself.

About 10 minutes later, Will tugged on Mikes sleeve, causing him to look over. “What’s up, Will?” He asked, concerned. Will fiddled with his fingers. “I...Um...I was wondering if maybe...I could sleep over tonight..?” He mumbled, causing Mike to chuckle. “Of course you can! You can ride to my house with me on my bike! Go call your mom to make sure it’s okay first.” Mike smiled, causing Will’s face to heat up again. He ran to the phone at the arcade and called his mom. After about 5 minutes of lectures from her to be safe on the way to Mike’s house, he hung up and told his friend he could sleep over.

Will got onto the back of Mike’s bike, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist. He could feel the rhythm of Mike’s breathing. Once Mike started to bike to his home, Will rested his head on the back of his neck, without thinking twice. He let his eyes shut. “Getting comfortable?” Mike chuckled, causing Will to snap his head up. “S-Sorry! I-I just-“ Will was cut off when Mike began to speak again. “Hey, man. It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me.” He reassured. Will tightened his grip around Mike and buried his face into his neck again, embarrassed.

Soon, they arrived to the Wheeler’s household. Both boys got off of the bike and headed inside, going straight to Mike’s basement. Their footsteps thudded down the staircase. Once they reached the bottom, Mike looked at Will, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We need to talk.”

Will nodded slowly, sitting next to Mike on the couch. He didn’t know what this was about. ‘ _Is he gonna end our friendship? Is he gonna yell at me? Does he know I like him?’_ These thoughts raced through Will’s mind, his hands beginning to shake. Tears formed in the smaller boys eyes, expecting the worse. 

“Will,” Mike started, placing his hand on the other boys thigh, causing Will to shiver. “what happened? Y’know, outside of the arcade?” He asked, staring into his best friends beautiful, hazel green eyes. Will sighed in relief, meeting Mike’s gaze, his face heating up. “I....I saw...” He mumbled, shaking more, remembering. Suddenly, tears began to stream down his cheeks again. He felt so weak, vulnerable, and pathetic. Mike frowned, giving Will’s thigh a squeeze. “It’s okay. Take your time.” He whispered.

Will looked down at where Mike’s hand was. “C-Can we face opposite directions?” He asked. “I’m too ashamed to explain....when you’re looking at me in the state I’m in...” He choked out. Mike smiled softly and nodded. He got onto the floor and faced the staircase, his legs in front of him with one of them bent. He leaned back on his hands. Soon enough, he felt Will sit against him. They were back to back. “I stood outside of the arcade,” The brown haired boy started. “the sky was red, and there was a big, shadowy monster thing in the sky, just staring back at me...” 

Mike threw his head back gently, resting the back of his head against Will’s. He listened carefully, hearing the pain and fear in his friend’s voice. “I looked around and....and...” Will continued. Soon, he started to let out little sobs, remembering the sight. Mike felt terrible. He reached behind him about an inch or two from where his hand was before, resting it on top of Will’s. “Tell me, Will..” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

Will was a blushing mess by now. He shut his eyes tightly. “I...I was in the Upside Down, Mike! I was back there! I thought I was back forever! I....I can’t go back, Mike!” He began to sob more, except he was crying louder than before. “I-I know you probably think I’m crazy, o-or-“ He paused when he felt the grip on his hand tighten. “Will...You aren’t crazy...” Mike reassured, using the softest voice he could. He turned around. “Hey...look at me...”   
Will turned around, his eyes widening a little. Their noses were almost touching. “Mike....” He whispered, looking at his lips, then back at him, causing Mike to smile a little. “We’ll get through this, Will...we will...I promise.” He whispered, bringing Will into a tight hug, rubbing circles into his back.

Will buried his face into Mike’s neck, crying softly into him, gripping the front of his shirt. He then knew, there was hope.

“Thank you Mike...”


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall play animal crossing hmu also there’s homophobic slurs in this one 😢

After about 10 minutes of Mike comforting Will, the two boys were now in Mike’s bed, reading a comic book. Since Will came to Mike’s house with nothing, he was wearing gray sweatpants and a long black hoodie, which both belonged to Mike.

“Hey, Will?”

Will snapped his eyes up from the comic book, then looked over at Mike, meeting his gaze. “Yeah?” 

“I wish you could’ve met El.” He sighs, looking back at his comic book. 

_’For fucks sake, of course he’s thinking about_ _her._ ’ Will thought, a frown clearly forming on his face. He sat up, causing Mike to look at him. “Mike? Why is she always on your mind? What makes her so special?” He asked. Mike closed his comic book. 

“She’s my girlfriend. Or, she was...before she..y’know.”

A stab in the heart.

That’s exactly what Will felt.

”G..Girlfriend?” He choked out, holding back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. Nobody told him about that. He thought El was just some random girl with powers. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Mike nodded, now sitting up as well. “She was great...she saved my life countless times.”

He kept rambling on about her, but Will wasn’t paying attention at this point. He stood up and walked around the bed, going to his sleeping bag. “I’m going to bed.” He said, coldly, interrupting Mike.

”Will it’s literally only nine thi-“

”I’m going to bed, Mike!” The smaller boy snapped, causing Mike to flinch. Will never yelled at him, even when he was mad or upset. He sighed and shut the night off. “Alright.. goodnight.” 

_”Mike! Mike!” Will cried, running through the long, narrow hallways of Hawkins Middle School. He turned around, seeing the black smoke drawing closer. He turned to run down another hallway, but it was there too._

_He was surrounded._

_He ran into the nearest classroom, shutting and locking the door, then crawling under the teachers desk._

_”Mike....help....” The brunette whimpered, hugging his knees. The smoke made it’s way into the room, oozing in from the crack under the door._

”Will! Will wake up!” 

Will opened his eyes, covered in sweat and tears pouring down his face. He looked at Mike, who looked terrified. “M....Mike....” was all the smaller boy could say. Mike grabbed Will’s forearms, pulling him gently onto the bed. “What happened?! Are you okay?!” 

Will sighed, getting showered with questions. “Mike, I’m okay.” He said, getting up, just to be pulled back onto the bed again. “No. You’re sleeping with me tonight.” Mike sternly said, causing Will to shiver a little. 

But he obeyed. 

About a half an hour later, Will looked over to see if Mike was asleep, and he was. His gaze then went to the ceiling. “Why can’t I just be normal? Why can’t Mike just love me?” He mumbled to himself, shedding a tear. He turned on his side, facing away from Mike, hugging his knees to his chest. 

He prayed that El would never return.

The next morning was pretty awkward, since Will yelled at Mike the night before. They both sat at the kitchen table, eating Cap’n Crunch. After about 7 minutes, Will decided to break the silence.

”I’m sorry about last night, Mike. It’s just....I just..”

”It’s okay.” Mike interrupted, smiling at his friend. Will smiled back at him, taking another spoonful of cereal.

”So um.... Am I gonna be wearing your clothes to school today? I mean.....since I didn’t bring....” Will trailed off, his face heating up a little. He had already smelled like Mike, being that he was wearing his clothes at the moment. Mike nodded, standing up. “Yeah, I’ll go find you something.” He said, walking to his room.

Will went into Mike’s room once he called his name. He saw the clothes laid out on the bed; a white t-shirt with red stripes, and jeans. He looked at his friend. “I never usually...wear this stuff.” He said, causing Mike to smile. “Well, now you are! You should try _something_ new once and a while!” He said, then exiting the room, closing the door so Will could change. Will looked down at the clothes, picking up the T-shirt. “Something...new?”

Will walked out of the room, blushing a little bit. Mike looked at him, smiling. “You look cute, Will!” he exclaimed. “I packed our backpacks. Ready for school?” he asked, getting a nod from Will in return.

Will and Mike got off of the bike, putting it on the rack. Lucas and Dustin arrived shortly after, putting their bikes on the rack too. “Okay guys. Hear me out. I think Max should go trick or treating with us tomorrow.” Dustin says, putting his backpack on both shoulders. “I agree! Lucas says, a large ear to ear grin plastered on his face. 

“What? No way! Halloween is the best night of the year! I’m not letting her ruin it!” Mike retorted, crossing his arms. Dustin rolled his eyes, then looked at Will. “What do you think?” 

Will looked at Lucas and Dustin, then to Mike, who raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. “I....um...” he hesitated, getting nervous and feeling pressured. “Let’s go to class!” he finally said, walking ahead of the party. They all groaned and walked behind him, arguing amongst themselves.

Will went to his locker, his jaw dropping when he saw what had been done to it.   
Written in massive letters with permanent marker, it said “FAGGOT!”, along with other words written smaller, such as “queer” and “zombie boy”. 

Will rubbed his jacket sleeve on the marker, desperately trying to get it to come off. It was no use. He held back the urge to sob right then and there. 

Mike, Lucas and Dustin walked over to him, talking to each other. They all stopped when they saw what had been done. “What. The. Fuck.” Dustin said, staring at the locker.

Mike walked over to it, not saying a word. He looked at the words on the locker, then at Will. 

“Hey! Look who it isss!” Called out a familiar voice, footsteps approaching.

Fuck, it was Troy.

“G....Go....Go away T-Troy...” Will meant to sound brave, but instead he sounded pathetic and weak. He knew that too.

”G-G-Go a-a-away T-T-Troy!” Troy mocked, laughing and putting a hand in his pocket, using the other one to shove Will out of his way, walking past him.

_’Something new....’_

_’Something new.’_

That was all that went through Will’s head, repeating over and over. Soon enough, he found himself pushing Troy into a locker from behind. Once he realized what he had done, his hands began to shake. He was really gonna get it now.

Troy turned around, looking at Will. He wiped the blood from his lip. “You’re dead, Byers.” 

Mike stepped in front of Will. “Leave him alone.” He demanded, bawling his fists tightly. Everyone was now gathered around, waiting for something to happen. Well, they were disappointed when a few teachers came and separated the 3 boys. Will clung onto Mike’s arm, hiding behind him. “I’m sorry...” He whispered. Mike looked over his shoulder, looking down at him. “Why? You did great!” He whispered back, smiling.

Will and Mike were excused from what had happened, being that they were good students and never really got into any fights. Well, Will was excused. At first Mike wasn’t, but Will begged for him to be excused and assured the principal it wouldn’t happen again. Mike still had the incident when he pushed Troy in the gym held against him.

”Thanks Will,” he started “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Will stared at the ground, blushing. He smiled to himself.

”I never really defend myself....and...after everything that happened I didn’t want people to have more trouble on them...so I just...I don’t know...thought i’d try something new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 430am im so tired omg  
> quarantine life doe 😔✊

**Author's Note:**

> i need a nap


End file.
